


Uncaging Monsters

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cage, Children of the Senior Partners, Community: femslash_minis, Dried Fruit, Ethics, F/F, Female Protagonist, Literary Reference, Los Angeles, Nudity, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Raisins, Season/Series 05, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve lets Nina out of her cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncaging Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittybeenbad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittybeenbad).



Nina woke up in her cell to the sound of footsteps "Angel?" she called out, although she could tell they weren't his. His were louder, heavier, less tinny, not so close together. Besides, his scent was hours old. "I'm not decent."

The footsteps came closer, a whiff of expensive perfume traveling with them. "That's all right," a female voice replied. "I don't mind."

Nina grabbed for her clothing, but the young female--around Nina's age, probably just out of college--turned the corner before she managed to get anything on. She was a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a blood red sweater over a white blouse, a tan skirt, and red stilettos which matched her sweater. For a moment, Nina was filled with the urge to take the young woman in her arms, rip her apart, assert dominance.

_It's the wolf,_ Nina reminded herself, doing her best to swallow the urge. _You can fight it._

"I'm Eve," the woman said, extending her hand through the bars of Nina's cell as if oblivious to Nina's nakedness. "Liason to the Senior Partners."

Unsure what else to do, Nina took Eve's hand uncertainly and shook it. Eve nodded and produced the remote to the cage. She pushed the button and the door swung open. "Get dressed," she said. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * * * *

The elevator ascended as Nina asked, "So you're like Angel's boss?"

Eve shook her head. "Angel answers only to the Senior Partners--well, that's the theory anyway; he mostly just does whatever he wants. I'm the Partners' representative on this plane."

Nina nodded, although she didn't quite get the distinction. "So what do you want me for?"

"Honey," Eve said as the elevator door opened. "We want the world for you. You're special, dear, and we have some great plans for you."

They stepped out of the elevator into what looked like some sort of large lounge. There was a small coffee table in the center, surrounded by couches. On one side of the room was a lage counter and a refrigerator; on the other, a daybed. A Klee painting hung on the wall.

"Special," Nina repeated. "Because I'm a monster."

"Here at Wolfram and Hart we sort of specialize in giving the world to monsters," Eve said. She gestured at one of the couches. "Please, sit down."

On the coffee table there were two boxes of raisins, one golden and the other dark natural, each the size of an unabridged dictionary. "The grapes of wrath," Eve joked as she made her way to the counter. "Help yourself."

Nina took a small handful of raisins and put one in her mouth.

Eve opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of white wine. Taking two wine glasses out of a cabinet, she walked back to the center of the room and poured two glasses without even asking Nina if she wanted one. "Angel seems to think you're special," Eve said as she sat down across from Nina. She kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the arm of the couch. "Or at least he will."

"What do you mean by that."

"You've heard the story, right? Once upon a time Angelus was the most feared of the vampires. Then he had the bad fortune to eat the beloved daughter of a tribe of Romani gypsies. They cursed him with a soul."

"He became a hero."

Eve laughed. "No, little miss. He became a sewer rat. It took a 15-year-old girl to make him a hero. And all it took was a 16-year-old-girl to take it back from him again. A single moment of perfect happiness turned him back into a murderous monster."

Nina picked up the wine glass, took a sip. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the story has a happy ending. _Sic transit gloria mundi._ The world's going to end, sweetie. And Angel's going to be on one side or the other. And we want him to be on ours."

Nina nibbled on one of her raisins. "So what do you want me to do? Make him happy so he'll become a monster again?"

Eve laughed. "I'm afraid that's not quite within your skill set, dear. If it were that easy, I'd have done it myself. But no, you're half right. We want Angel to enjoy working at Wolfram and Hart. We want him to be wiling to take happiness for himself. And then, in a certain sense, he will indeed let his monster loose, even with his soul."

"Angel says we can control our monsters."

"Sure you can," Eve agreed amiably. "I can undergo a Shalshnit ritual and grow a second head. The question is: why bother?" She pulled off her sweater, and Nina watched as she began to unbutton the blouse.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked as Eve pulled off her blouse to reveal she had been wearing nothing underneath.

"I got to see you naked," Eve said as she wiggled her way out of her skirt. "I figure turnabout is fair play."

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/30501.html#comments)


End file.
